


Truth

by Houseofhaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Edain, F/M, First Age, Humans, Race of Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofhaleth/pseuds/Houseofhaleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Húrin faces some awkward questions about Gondolin. Luckily Morwen's there to bail him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

She could almost feel Húrin tensing up beside her at the not-so-idle questions. Beneath the table, she laid a hand on his thigh, half comforting half warning.

‘Well I _know_ they’re just rumours,’ said Andir. He was drunk. ‘I was just wondering where my lord learned to bow like an elf. Wasn’t around here to be sure.’

‘Andir, shut up,’ his wife growled, quietly.

‘No, I’m just saying…if he was hidden away in Gondolin he doesn’t have to betray it but maybe he could sort of…talk in his sleep, and we can all wander that way and join in the feast. Learn to talk fancy like the elves.’ Andir snorted with laughter.

Húrin shifted, and Morwen gripped his knee. Leaning forward, she shook her head. ‘Andir, put that tankard down, this is drunken raving. It’s ridiculous to suggest my husband and his brother reached the hidden city of Gondolin.’

Andir waved the tankard, shaking his, head, but Morwen ploughed on. ‘Any of you can name all the obvious reasons – why would he leave it, how did he get in and out, _does Gondolin even exist,_ but here’s a new one. My husband is a terrible liar. And he assures me that I’m the most beautiful woman in the world, quite frequently.’ She shrugged. ‘If he’d been to Gondolin, he would’ve seen Idril Celebrindal, daughter of Turgon, and a thousand other elven ladies, so…’

There was gentle laughter, and a few cries that she was more beautiful than any elf – which immediately set off teasing banter between husbands and wives, and soon the subject of Gondolin was forgotten. Morwen dropped out of the conversation, slightly embarrassed. But it had worked.

She had no doubt Húrin and Huor had spent the year in the hidden city. But he had never said it. He refused to lie about it, but even to her, even knowing she knew, he kept his oath and the name “Gondolin” had never crossed his lips.

Húrin was unusually quiet for the rest of the meal too.

*****

She was about to get into bed when he took her by the waist, and turned her to face him.

‘Eledhwen,’ he said. ‘I’ve told you this before, but this time I want you to really understand me.’ He cupped her chin in one hand, and fixed his blue eyes on hers. They were almost pleading her to hear him.

‘You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,’ he told her.

Oh. _Oh._

He drew her closer, until her hips were pressed against his. ‘And the strongest. And the bravest. And the wisest.’ Their noses were touching, and she found she was gripping his shoulder. ‘And…’ this with a slight touch of incredulity – ‘…you agreed to be my wife…’

‘Of course I did, stupid,’ she told him. ‘Who else would I possibly want?’


End file.
